


Not Ever

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: What do you do when everything you love gets taken away?





	Not Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Double drabble, written for the LJ me_and_thee_100 challenge 380: Problem solved

What do you do when everything you love gets taken away?

No, not every _thing_. Someone. A particular someone.

Maybe I never really had him, but it felt like I did. I know he had me, almost from the get-go. Lock, stock, and barrel. Heart and soul.

Then, shit happened. Life happened. Fuckin' _Kira_ happened. I didn't think we could come back from that.

Yet we did, somehow. It changed us, sure. But by some miracle we were still 'me and thee,' and I was grateful for the second chance I had to tell him how I really felt.

Then more shit happened. Serious shit: gunfire, cardiac arrest, coma.

Death was coming to take away my second chance, and that? _That_ was a problem.

So I fought back. Because yeah, maybe life isn't fair and all that crap, but I wasn't letting go of him, not now.

Hell, not ever, if I could possibly help it.

Somehow, I knew that he was doing the same; fighting, and fighting hard. The odds were against us, of course, but weren't they always?

In the end, we won. I opened my eyes, and looked into his. 

_Not losing you, Hutch. Not ever._

Problem solved.


End file.
